


A High School Uprising

by Secretlygay



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), PVRIS (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlygay/pseuds/Secretlygay
Summary: The LGBT community is hidden at Sillas high school Laura makes it her duty to get the support they need.





	1. Would you rather just stop?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dyslexic so there may be some errors. Not all the characters have been introduced but they will; pretty much eery character is involved and some extra which I named because they aren't part of it for long.

April 20th 2015

Laura had been in lesson with her friends and the teacher let them chat whilst they worked. Rather than work her friends decided to play games would you rather to be specific. The questions were normal as they reached the second round when one of the girls called rowan asks "would you rather fuck a guy or girl?"

Laura didn't want to answer she didn't want to lie but she wasn't ready to tell the truth just yet. Everyone answered "guy I'm like 100% straight"  
but as it got to Laura she started to panic and answered "I don't know"

Everyone stopped and stared at her before maryan a fairly tall girl spoke up "oh so are you like bi or lez?"

Laura already aware this little game has gone too far answers "I just don't know! Can we just not talk about it"

The other other girls continue to push for answers ; a girl called Betty said "We'll accept you no matter what just tell us"

Laura is becoming evermore awkward asking again"can we just stop I really don't know"

But the girls push for answers even more sensing Laura was hiding something until the class ended and they were dismissed. Luckily it was last period and Laura ran to her locker and left not wanting to talk to her friends outside she wandered home through the city wandering what would happen tomorrow. 

Laura got home worn out and tired so laid in bed listing to PVRIS on repeat until her parents got home from work that evening.  
Laura had tried not to cry she couldn't explain to her parents.

After she had her tea she retreated to her bedroom for the night and allowed herself to cry letting her emotions out as as she fell asleep after deciding to avoid her friends for as long as possible before she had to face her friends again.


	2. Unwanted News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura finds out something she wishes she didn't know

February 2015

Laura was in music her class was very small with only 3 students one of them being Kirsh the only male in the class. They were working on their compositions as the teacher was working in her office opposite.

A tall curly haired guy walked past the open door carrying a guitar on his back then Kirsh says "he's hot"

Mal the other girl in the class says "wait you're like attracted to guys? So you're bi?" 

Kirsh answers "well I'm not but I can tell when someone's attractive just don't tell anyone you know how people are here"

Laura gets a sinking feeling in her stomach. She was finally coming to terms with her sexuality and had been planning to come out to some of her close friends. She had previously Attempted when she took her friend into HMV whilst she was out shopping with her. Her friend got a phone call from her friend whose first girlfriend had cheated on her so Laura didn't think it was the time. From then on she had been waiting for the right time to tell her friend.Laura was oblivious to the people around her and how they viewed homosexuality this new piece of information became difficult for her to hear. She became more nervous from that day on; she no longer felt ready.

The three of them got back to work after the teacher came to check in on them which Laura was happy for. 

Laura left school worried that day after walking with her friends to her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember these events pretty well and I'm finding out more and more each week.


	3. Laf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laf comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name refers to who sent the message not who received it.

November 2016

Laf is younger than Laura by two years however, they became close when she joined the band with kirsh, Theo and Laur (another Laura). Slowly Laf got around to tell people about the fact they no longer wanted to be referred to as Susan but Laf and use gender neutral pronouns. Laura was told on the walk home from school when her brother Jake encouraged them.

Laura offered her support and suggested they told the band and not be public about it yet.

The next day

A message appeared in the band's group chat.

 **Susan-** so there's something I wanted to tell you

 **Susan-** Laura already knows

 **Susan-** I'm non-binary and want to be called Laf

_Susan's name has been changed to Laf_

**Laur-** It's ok I'm bi we're all accepting

 **Theo-** we're proud of you

 **Kirsh-** Good on you

 **Laf-** Thanks guys I was really nervous

In school the next day Laura went over to Laf and pulled them aside and said "I'm proud of you but have you told your parents yet"

"No,  not yet but I'm going to by the end of the week"

Before they parted ways to go to their friends.

"So apparently Laf likes my sister, perry" Kirsch said

"Well that's a little wierd but ok" Betty replies not kknowing who they're talking about. 

Before the bell rings and they make their way to the theatre for the morning assembly. 

Later tthat day once school had finished Laf wrote a letter explaining everything to their parents before taking a photo of it and asking his band to read it. All agreed it said everything that needed to be said the following morning Laf left the letter on the counter before leaving for school. 

They were anxious all day. 

As they left school they got a text from their mum saying she had found the letter and wanted to talk. They left almost immediately promising to keep the band updated. 

 **Laf-** that could have gone better

 **Laf-** my mum won't call me Laf or use correct pronouns

 **Laura-** Just give her time

 **Laura-** it's probably just shock. It's probably not what she expected

 **Laf-** I guess it still hurts

 **Laf-** gtg my dad's home now

 **Laura-** ok keep me updated

Laura got her bass out and started working on the song the band had started at their last practice. Until her phone went off. 

  **Laf-** so things went better with my dad

 **Laf-** he started calling me Laf and them

 **Laura-** good good

 **Laura-** what you doing about school?

 **Laura-** people are pretty harsh and aren't going to be as accepting as us

 **Laf-** I know

 **Laf-** people had a bad reaction when I came out as bi last year

 **Laura-** oh yeah jake told me about that

 **Laura-** jut make sure you're secure enough in yourself

 **Laura-** thats why I'm not out yet

 **Laf-** wait what?

 **Laura-** I'm not transgender

 **Laura-** I just really like girls

 **Laura-** I haven't told anyone else

 **Laf-** Thanks for telling me

 **Laura-** well i probably understand this situation better than anyone else

 **Laura** **-** if you need to talk to anyone remember I'm here

 **Laf-** thanks

 **Laf-** I don't think I've been this scared before

 **Laura-** no problem

 **Laura-** anyway I've got to sleep

 **Laf-** ok, night L

The next morning Laf came into school smiling coming to stand with their band mates and their friends. "so I have good news" Laf said excitedly

"what is it young one?" Theo asked

"so my dad talked to my mum and she started using my pronouns and calling me Laf not Susan"

"that's great news" Kirsh said "glad to know everything went well"

"anyway we can talk more in extra-curricular music" Laura pointed out "we really need to get to class before we're late Kirsh"

The next couple of days went by problem free.


	4. Make-up, Break-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan stirs shit. She makes up with Betty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far

April 22nd 2015

  
Laura still wasn’t talking to her friends; it had been two days and she was planning on continuing this until Betty came and sat next to her during break.

  
“Hey L listen to me, I’m sorry about Monday” Betty said as Laura put her head on the table to cover her face.

  
“You sure don’t seem sorry. Please just leave.” Laura cut in Before Betty could continue.

  
“Listen L, I don’t see what the problem is I don’t see you any different”

  
“You don’t realise do you?” Laura now getting frustrated “I don’t care that you asked me. That’s not the fucking problem”

  
“I don’t see what the problem is then” Betty replied shyly

  
“There are so many people who don’t accept the fact that someone can like someone of the same gender”

  
“Listen L I’m sorry I shouldn’t have gone along with Rowan and Maryan’s plan. I just didn’t realise that someone could hate someone for that. Plus we were all suspicious” Betty said seeming disappointed in herself

  
“And why would they think that?” Laura asked with an angry tone “is it that obvious? Am I a fucking walking, talking, Lesbian fucking stereotype? I know I dress slightly more masculine but that doesn’t mean anything about who I am”

  
“No it’s not that.” Betty tried to save herself “it’s just you would never admit who you liked and you were pretty fucking excited when you found out Lynn Gunn had a girlfriend… and you had an argument over whether Lesbian or gay vampires were hotter… or when you find out anyone isn’t straight you get really happy… do you want me to continue?”  
“Ok I get it” Laura said now embarrassed “I’m just shocked you asked me in such a public place… I mean everyone was working in silence you don’t know who heard”

  
“Listen L I’m sorry, I really am.” Betty said now standing “so you going to go to class before we’re late and end up in detention”

  
“Oi Betty I’m sorry I got so upset I’m still not talking to the others yet”

  
“Ok anyway I’ve got to go see ya later”

  
Laura stood up she had physics fourth and she had to sit next to Rowan. She sighed as she gathered her books and made her way up to the second floor for English.  
Two hours later Laura made her way to Physics dreading the thought of sitting next to Rowan and In front of Maryan but she survived not talking to her for the whole lesson despite her various attempts to make convocation. Still dreading the next day when she had to do boxing with her although happy she could beat her up without getting in trouble.

  
Laura was now talking to Betty again so she was happy she was no longer alone at break and lunch.

 

 

April 23rd 2015

  
It was now Thursday morning Laura was happy going into school knowing she would have the opportunity to punch Rowans smug little fucking face. However, when got into the building Rowan greeted her”

  
“Hey L, Betty apparently told some girls that you’re a Lesbian. I just wanted to tell you just in case people come up to you” Rowan said with a fucking bitch smile on her fucking tiny face.

  
“Um thanks, I don’t really care so don’t fucking talk to me” Laura said her blood now boiling because she doesn’t know who to believe.

  
Laura gets into the main hallway and heads through the crowd to her locker avoiding everyone, even Betty.

  
Laura was selecting her books for the morning and putting her bag away when she turned around Betty was there looking all oblivious to everything.

  
“So what’s up Laura you seem more in a mood than normal?” Betty asked

  
“Well I don’t want to talk so leave me the fuck alone” Laura relied blunt

  
“Ok whatever I’ll leave you to be your usual bitch self”

  
“Me? A bitch! You’re the one who apparently fucking told someone else about Monday”

  
“WHAT THE FUCK? Where did you get that from? I know you didn’t want people to know. Why would I tell anyone when you told me not to?” Betty said almost shouting now

  
“Wait you didn’t tell anyone?” Laura said quietly

  
“No, where did you even get that from? Oh God No Rowan! When did you talk to that bitch?”

  
“She came up to me this morning” Laura said now regretting getting mad at her friend “I just got confused and all. She said you told someone and they kept staring at me when I got in school so I just assumed it was true. I’m sorry”

  
Betty was hurt that Laura believed Rowan but happy she was no longer mad at her “L, its okay!”

  
“No it’s not I shouldn’t have got mad but I have more reason to beat that fucking pretty face in boxing tonight”

  
“And she’s back!” Betty exclaimed “anyway we need to get to lesson we’re nearly late”

  
Laura and Betty Parted ways as they went to class.

  
Laura didn’t see much of Betty that day and was pretty focused in class but was worried about boxing that night she wasn’t planning on talking to Rowan she just wanted to get her anger out.

 

 

 

Later that day

  
Laura made her way to boxing in the gym only to find both Maryan and Rowan waiting along with her brother Jake and his friend Harry and the coach John.

  
“So Laura you finally decide to show your face?” John said to her

  
“Yes sir I got held back at the end of last period” Laura replied ‘totally not trying to avoid them’ Laura thought looking over at the girls giggling about something probably her she thought “so what are we working on today?”

  
“I was thinking we do some sparing since there are more people” John replied noticing some tension between her and the other girls.

  
“Okay cool I’ll go wrap my hands before we start”

  
“Good idea”

  
John began to address the class

  
“So I was thinking we do some sparing” John said as the class’ eyes shot up “Rowan, Maryan you’re ready. You’re up first. Jake can you be ref”

  
“Yes sir” Jake said before turning to start the fight

  
John turned away and called Laura over

  
“So what’s going on?” he asked curiously

  
“We just had a disagreement so I’m not talking to them” Laura replied looking away

  
“I don’t want to though”

  
“But they seem confused and don’t know what’s going on”

  
“Ok I will do later” and walked away

  
“Sir they’re done” Jake called

  
“Ok you and harry are next and then Laura and Rowan”

  
“Got it sir” Laura said now smiling at the thought of punching the smug grin off her ting fucking face.

  
Laura didn’t hold back with the punched running Rowan out of the makeshift ring they had marked with cones. Laura was satisfied with the outcome as she made her way into the changing room.

  
“Hey L! Why you ignoring us?”

  
“Why did you ask me?”

  
“I thought you liked me”

  
“You fucking wish I did” Laura stated “but why in class? There are so many other opportunities. Anyone could have heard and I don’t want people to know”

  
“Oh I’m sorry” Rowan replies sarcastically. “It wasn’t a big deal until you made it”

  
“Well why did you set it up?”

  
“We didn’t think it would matter” Maryan now answers “We thought you would just say you were straight”

  
The argument carries on for a while and Rowan walks out after Laura noticed she seemed uncomfortable when Laura said she wasn’t straight.

  
“I didn’t want to lie, just don’t know” my brother is waiting for me “anyway I’m going home now”.

  
Laura walked out alone to meet her brother almost in tears

  
“L what took you so long it’s been like an hour?”

  
“Sorry lil bro ‘can’t talk about it. Let’s just say I’m not friends with them”

  
They walked home in an awkward silence that night.


	5. Girl Crushes? On Band Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Kirsh become friends through their music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know no one is really reading this but it helps me so I'm continuing. The fact that there are two Laura's in one band and two Taylors in this one is not because I ran out of names I'm telling an actual story and it's purely coincidence that they hapoen to have been born with the same name.

October 2011

Laura had been at Silas for just over a year now and even though she was only thirteen she knew she was different. Her friends would talk about the boys they liked and one or two hd started relationships although they didn't last more than a month.

It was at this time when Laura started playing bass and joined a band there were only three of them and she was forced to sing even though she didn't want to. This was when she first started talking to Kirsch he only played guitar at the time. The drummer was a blonde guy named Taylor and he was annoying and arrogant but he was talented.

Everything was great.

A couple of months later their music teacher asked if a girl could join. Her name was also Taylor and it was very confusing.  She replaced Laura as the singer and damn she was fucking good at singing.

The band didn't last long and had ended just before summer because both of the Taylor's were dropping the class and not doing it for GCSE.

Laura thought Taylor was pretty, like really pretty. It was obvious everyone knew her she was pretty and popular and Laura was awkward and flipped between friendship groups because she didn't fit in.

Laura found herself thinking about Taylor a lot and started to wonder if she liked girls so like the nobody she was she used her free time to research heavily into the LGBTQIA community and wondered if she was part of it. Soon she found herself fascinated by it but was too shy to tell anyone her discovery. 

She liked girls (and guys she guessed). She was bi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is short but I needed this for the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Telling this story is already making things seem like there is a light at the end of the tunnel and gives me hope that this problem they have will get sorted for all those who follow,


End file.
